O GATO PRETO
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: INCOMPLETA/P1UP!-ShortFic/Slash/Drarry/Snarry-Pós HBP livro6 - Um gato preto aparece á noite entrando suavemente pela porta, Draco odeia seu esconderijo, Snape procura Harry que sumiu.


**O Gato Preto.**

**Shortfic em três partes... é slash.**

**Um gato preto aparece á noite entrando suavemente pela porta... um gato misterioso.**

**"Inspirada no conto de Neil Gaiman "O preço", que está na obra Criaturas da Noite, publicada no Brasil, e muito boa por sinal."**

**Mel está de volta !Estou relendo e retomando as fics! Essa primeira parte é uma introdução.**

* * *

**I Parte- O que vem na noite.**

Seu sono era inquieto.

Sempre entre o limiar do pesadelo e o despertar...

Agitado.

Acordava no meio da noite com dor de cabeça e a boca seca.

Descia as escadas vestindo um roupão velho e chinelo, aflanelados, meio gastos, olhava para eles enquanto fervia água ao estilo trouxa... lembrando que se queimara, na primeira vez que o fizera.

Naquela noite em particular estava olhando pela janela quando algo se moveu, uma sombra...

Uma sombra grande na divisa da luz que saía pela janela e a penumbra escura da noite...

Com um tremor nervoso, enfiou a mão no bolso do roupão para agarrar a varinha... inexistente...

Voltou os olhos para a luz, mas não havia mais nada. Devia ser mais um pesadelo tomando forma...

E se não fosse...

Como todas as idéias idiotas que ocorrem, ocorrem quando se está cansado, chateado ou amendrontado na pior hora, exatamente o caso.

Puxou uma vassoura, amaldiçoando-se internamente pelo rídiculo de sua atitude, mas mesmo assim, empunhou a vassoura, não como se pudesse voar, mas como um trouxa qualquer pronto a acertar um animal noturno em seu lixo.

Rezando para que fosse o caso.

Abriu a porta, da cozinha e olhou o espaço iluminado, vazio.

Apenas a grama mal-cuidada e um pequeno espaço pavimentado com tijolos velhos.

Uma velha lata de lixo torta e carcomida pela ferrugem...

Que enorme idiotisse...com certeza estava meio dormindo... pensou empurrando o cabelo para trás da orelha, soltando o ar com alívio... voltando-se para dentro quando escutou a chaleira apitar...

Droga, a água havia fervido!

Entrou fechando a porta, encostando a vassoura na parede e correndo até o fogão, arrastando os pés.

Olhou o vapor saindo da chaleira com desgosto, encaixando o suporte para o chá na caneca de porcelana...

Assim que estendeu a mão para pegar a chaleira do fogão reparou com o canto do olho.

Tremeu e se virou de um pulo.

Nada, apenas o tapete carcomido, manchado e torto... e a maldita vassoura.

Estava com sono, o sono estava obscurecendo sua visão por isso as manchas escuras!

Isso!

Então quase desmaiou.

O arrepio o fez ficar paralizado e apertar a caneca, espalhando o chá, com o tremor de sua mão.

Apenas olhou para baixo, com a indiferença que brota do pânico.

Era enorme.

O felino negro apenas roçou em sua canela, erguendo a cauda, como os felinos fazem e miando baixo... dando a volta por trás e esfregando-se a sua frente.

Era magro e abatido, ao mesmo tempo era grande e imponente.

Miou muito baixo.

-Ei..- disse também baixo esticando devagar a mão em direção ao animal.

Apesar de grande o animal negro como a noite e arrepiado deixou que acariciasse a cabeça suja.

-Está com fome? Quer um pouco de leite?- disse se pondo de pé.

O animal sentou-se o olhando.

Um olhar profundo, mesmo opaco.

Um olhar quase humano, mas isso era obra de sua imaginação.

Retirou o leite e colocou um pouco de água quente nele para quebrar o gelado, depositou a tijela no chão e viu o animal atacá-la com sofreguidão.

-Alguém parece estar faminto.- disse com um sorriso, agachado, olhando o felino lamber os lados da tijela vazia, jogou um pouco mais, molhando a ponta do focinho negro.

De tão faminto a animal mal recuou e balançou a cabeça e lambeu avidamente a segunda rodada de leite.

Esticou a mão e novamente acariciou a cabeça do animal, sempre quisera um animal de estimação, mas nunca pudera ter, era contra as regras da casa.

Animais eram sujos, incômodos...

Mas agora, naquela solidão não havia problemas, seria bom alguma companhia...

Não havia ninguém que o impedisse.

O animal lambeu os bigodes e esfregou-se contra sua mão ronronando.

-Você é um bicho sem vergonha...- disse com um sorriso.- se não estivesse tão sujo... ia comigo...- disse e envolveu o corpo magro com as mãos.

Surpreendeu-se de como era pesado.

Carregou-o até o sofá velho da salinha rústica e o observou o mesmo acomodar-se.

-Boa noite Gato Preto.- disse com seu velho tom arrastado.

O enorme felino lhe deu uma última mirada daqueles olhos imensos e verdes.

Draco suspirou e voltou para o quarto.

E conseguiu dormir.


End file.
